


电视遥控

by shgran



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Guy doesn't need a second hint, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shgran/pseuds/shgran
Summary: 盖决定他再也不能忍受电视上再多一秒的没头脑的白人女孩生下更多的、愚蠢的厕所宝宝，于是直起身子张望无果后将视线转回了身边的人脸上。“把遥控给我。”哈尔耸了耸肩。“我不知道它在哪。”





	电视遥控

“把你的屁股往那边挪点。”

“你把你的屁股往那边挪点。”

“去你的，乔丹。” 盖毫无遮掩地打了个响亮的嗝，重重地放下手上的啤酒罐，在沙发上坐的稳如泰山，没有丝毫动弹的意思。哈尔在他身旁嘁了一声，嫌弃地别过脸，惹得盖低笑了一声，抬起下巴点了点面前的电视上的真人秀。“这玩意太无聊了。”

“你有什么高见吗？” 哈尔嘲讽地问道。立在墙角的电风扇吵闹地运作着，开到了最大也难以吹走夏天末尾顽强的余热，敞开的窗户外迟钝的风将傍晚的热气吹进了客厅里。他盯着盖捉着自己身上的T恤扇了扇风，短暂地露出几块结实的腹肌。“再说你又不是非得在这。”

“这也是我的宿舍，我想在哪就在哪。” 盖骂了一句，汗津津的季节显然容易让人心情烦躁。他决定他再也不能忍受电视上再多一秒的没头脑的白人女孩生下更多的、愚蠢的厕所宝宝，于是直起身子张望无果后将视线转回了身边的人脸上。“把遥控给我。”

哈尔耸了耸肩。“我不知道它在哪。”

“别瞎鸡巴扯谎。你把它藏了起来？” 盖开始四处摸索寻找起来。

“说不定凯尔把它当成手机带去上课了。” 在电视上的一声清脆的“我不知道我怀孕了！”的惊叫的背景下，哈尔提供了一个可能的答案。

“别以为我看不到你偷笑，你个——。” 盖骂骂咧咧地将身子探去哈尔那边，混乱中他的手按在了后者两腿之间。运动短裤单薄的布料诚实地传递着将裆部略高的体温和柔软的形状，盖被热气蒸成一团糊状的大脑终于反应过来他在摸什么，在盖姿势别扭地将另一只手按在哈尔的大腿旁边的坐垫上重新调整着力点之后将手挪开时，他听见了一声清晰的、来自哈尔·乔丹本人、从鼻腔里发出的粘腻的呻吟。

如此近的距离，盖能够清楚地看到哈尔睫毛颤抖地半阖上薄薄的眼睑，他的额头上沾满了一层亮晶晶的薄汗，平日里总是完美的刘海蔫蔫地耷拉下来，一滴小小的汗珠从他的鬓角滑下。盖想不到比这更不性感或更辣的场景了，哈尔脸上的表情表示着他也有同感。

炎热的九月初，令人郁闷的开学季，他们挤在宿舍狭窄的客厅里一张有些过于小的沙发上，电视一集接一集地吵闹地播放着愚蠢的真人秀，黄昏橘黄色的夕阳照进屋子里将整个房间染成老旧电影里过时、缓慢的调色，盖的手刚刚才按在了哈尔的裆部，过于直接的温度和触感足够让他确定他的室友在运动裤下是真空上阵的。此刻这位欠揍的室友的喉结上下正挪动着，吞咽下口水，仿佛能够抹去他方才十分丢脸地叫出声来的事实。——很明显，这没用。粘稠的空气并没有帮助缓解过于暧昧的气氛，哈尔的喉咙似乎也被稠密的蜂蜜给封住，他的嘴唇张合了好几次，终于将卡在喉道里的词吐了出来。“盖。” 

哈尔沙哑的语调难以解读，比起名字更像一声叹息。盖注视着哈尔眼睛，哈尔也在盯着他。他原本是想观察哈尔的眼睛里是否能够透露他的情绪，酒精却影响着他的判断力，或者他本来也察觉不出，他就只是望着那双眼睛——于是这仿佛变成了一场漫长的、幼稚的瞪眼比赛。他第一次注意到哈尔有着褐色的虹膜，和电影胶卷一样的颜色，融化在橘红色的屋子里。哈尔终于在这场莫名其妙的僵持中认输，挪开了视线。盖抬手捏住哈尔的下巴，重新掰过他的脸，把他拉进一个深吻里。

哈尔几乎是立刻就进入了状态，仿佛他已经准备好、并且等待许久了。他的手指埋入盖的红发里，紧紧贴着他的头皮，而盖的手掌握住了他的颈侧，大拇指按在脆弱的喉管之上，能够轻易地感受到每次哈尔颤抖的呼吸和吞咽。牙齿与嘴唇磕磕碰碰，两条舌头不分你我的纠缠着，嘴角流下来不及咽下的津液。盖分开了半会，直起身子从头上拽下已经汗湿的T恤，哈尔也飞快地脱下了自己的裤子。和盖猜想的一样，那底下并没有穿内裤。哈尔注意到盖的视线，嘴角露出个得意的坏笑，足够惹人，盖感到自己裤裆里的小兄弟不受控制地跳动了一下。“小混蛋。” 盖低声骂了一句，将哈尔推到在了沙发上。他将自己的阴茎也掏了出来，当两根滚烫的阴茎撞在一起时两人都发出了一声舒服的叹声。哈尔在他身下扭动着寻求着更多的摩擦，两具年轻的身体紧紧地贴在一起，汗津津的皮肤下结实的肌肉曲线彼此散发着更多的热量，盖觉得他已经坚持不了多久了，尤其是这种，哈尔贴在他的身上，几乎是要融化进去的状态。他需要转移注意力。他撩开哈尔的刘海，露出一双清明的眼睛，他问，“你想这个有多久了？”

“想什么？这个？还是和你？” 哈尔懒懒地挑起眉，没心没肺地回答道。“只不过你刚好在而已。”

“得了吧。” 盖不屑地哼了一声，抬起胯部又将两人下身的坚硬撞在一起，左右摩擦着，换来哈尔又一声甜蜜的轻哼。“那你的第一选择是谁？约翰？凯尔？约翰看起来是那种埋头苦干的类型。” 盖坏笑了一下，加快了胯下冲撞摩擦的节奏。“而只要你开口，凯尔就能立刻脱光了衣服在床上等你。你知道他对你有意思很久了吧？”

哈尔含糊不清地说了些什么，夹杂着碎落的呻吟声难以分辨。“闭嘴吧盖。” 他又克服艰难地挤出这句话。“你臭死了。”

盖笑出了声。“说的好像你香的像朵花似的。”

他们不知疲倦地摩擦在一起，两具身体交叠起伏着，承受着过多体重的沙发发出吱呀的抗议声，直到哈尔大声地叫着射了出来。他的大腿痉挛着，一半是久违的、美好的高潮，一半是被挤下太小的沙发悬在空中而发麻。哈尔失神的眼睛望着盖，他动作的幅度和速度愈加猛烈起来，最终也在一声长叹中射在了两人的下腹之间，浑身都是粘腻的，分不清是汗水还是精液。在高潮的余韵渐渐消逝后哈尔才感受到盖压在自己身上的重量，闷哼一声抬起膝盖碰了碰后者的腰。盖给了他一个露出牙齿的笑，让哈尔罕见地有些害羞，他别过脸，盖却不依不饶地将他的下巴掰回来继续和他亲吻。他又将他翻过了身，用精液做着微不足道的润滑，缓慢地捅进哈尔的身体里。哈尔在他身下哭叫着，脊椎弯曲成好看的弧度。盖粗大的手指掐着他的腰，在他耳边说着肮脏的下流话，吮吸啃咬着他颈侧的皮肤留下暗红色的痕迹，直到哈尔的哭叫声转变为细碎的呻吟和央求更多的呢喃。天色渐渐暗下来，转变成墨水的深蓝色，依旧播放着的电视成了房间主要的光源，这给了哈尔他们已经做了很久的错觉，他却无心管这个——盖正专注于一下一下使更多酣醉于情欲的甜美声音从他体内倾倒出来。他毫不留情地顶入那柔软温热的蜜穴里，它深深地将他包裹。没有什么比这个感觉更好，哈尔的身体温顺地任他自由进出，为了他而张开双腿，发出属于他的呻吟。盖射在了哈尔的体内，哈尔抗议地扭动了下屁股，却让一丝白色的浊液色情地从洞口流下。他们两人都喘着气，哈尔的身子依旧是软的。他又射了一次，或者两次。

最终哈尔聚集起了剩余的力气将盖推开，翻身下了沙发。盖留在哈尔体内的精液从还合不拢的红肿的穴口溢出，顺着哈尔的大腿内侧一路流下，而他本人却像没有察觉一样往浴室走去。盖直直地盯着那道情色意味十足的白痕，直到哈尔走到了浴室门口，转身对上他的视线，朝门内歪了歪脑袋。

盖不需要第二个提示。


End file.
